Super Mario (R)Evolution
by SMG4Fan9001
Summary: This is no riot, this is no revolt, this is a revolution. Or is it? Maybe, it also as an evolution of the way we see the world of Super Mario and it's characters as we join Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi and Princess Daisy in a fight against an evil, so powerful, we might as well forget who we are.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Going in with a Bang**

It was a dark day in the Mushroom Kingdom, black clouds concealed the sky and a massive thunderstorm raged over the land; the only thing that was more intimidating than the storm that was raging for hours now was the huge black shadow in the sky that was moving towards Toad Town.  
A few townspeople were out with umbrellas but quickly retreated into their houses when they spotted the shadow.  
They told their families that they had seen something that promised doom and darkness and thightly locked their doors, trying to find something on TV news, however, the thunderstorm was so strong that it disturbed TVs, giving the frightened people the best information of all: Grain-Flickering.

The sky became darker and darker until something broke through it; a streak of pink light that was directly charging at the huge shadow.  
The pink flash that cut through the clouds consisted of a glowing pink, heart-shaped projectile with a young woman holding tightly to it.  
She was around 18, had long bright blonde hair and royal blue eyes, wearing a pink-dyed leather jacket and pencil-grey skirt as well as pink-dyed combat boots.

The woman now caught clear sight of the target she was shooting at with mach 3, straightened up and drew a golden shining sword from the sheater that was strapped to her back, she readied herself and jumped off the heart-shaped projectile which shattered into pink dust as the woman used the immense momentum of the flight to shoot herself right onto the control bridge of the massive, heavily armoured airship, breaking through the front window pane in a graceful spin and coming face-to-face with the one she had expected to stand exactly there, a huge mutant turtle creature with red hair and impressive claws and horns.

„Bowser!" the woman shouted agressively „You broke our alliance, what's the deal?"  
„Haha!" the turtle called Bowser growled in an evil tone „Oh Peach, you naive girl! You seriously thought I would ever cooperate with **YOU**? You've gotta learn a lot, now put that sword down and be a nice girl and get in the kidnapping bag."

But Peach wasn't being a nice girl, far from that.  
Instead of answering with the polite „Dear King Koopa, would you kindly shove your fat butt out of my kingdom and never return?", she now had had enough - she lifted her sword, then directed it sideways at Bowser, who deflected the attack with his stone-hard claws.

„Be careful, you might hurt yourself with that sword!" Bowser laughed „C'mon, don't be silly, I don't want a hostage that's all bloo-"  
The boot Peach had placed in Bowser's stomach didn't let him finish the sentence, he prefered being launched a few feet whilst grunting in pain and surprise.  
When he had recollected himself (which took a good while, given his turtle nature to have a very vulnerable underbelly), he still didn't take Peach seriously.  
„You're being ridiculous, girl. You're making yourself a laughter for me and all of my men.  
Why do you stubbornly refuse to understand that-" Peach interrupted him, her eyes blazing  
„Your men? I will make every single one of them die the slowest, most gruesome and most painful way anyone could ever imagine if you don't move your fat *** out of my kingdom!"  
„Now, what's with that language? I thought you were a princess, you should act more poli-" Peach had had enough.

An orange beam had shot from the tip of her sword, hitting Bowser in the chest, causing him to be blasted straight through the solid steel walls with an explosion.  
He crashed down on the outside decks (which were still being flooded by the rain with), Peach jumping down to follow him, breaking her fall in a graceful acrobatic move, then drawing her sword once again, letting it emmit golden sparks as she swung it around.  
„Show-off." Bowser thought to himself.  
„Well,come on,then!" Peach called over to Bowser in a sassy tone. „...Or are ya scared that a girl will be beat you?" She giggled.

She had done it.

Bowser put on his red gauntlets, flexed his metal claw extensions and directed a monstrous roar at her that could even rival Godzilla.  
When he had finished roaring, Bowser then took a massive leap ahead and as he had reaced Peach, did his signature "Bowser Bomb" which Peach dodged with realitve ease, countering with a sword swipe that resonated on Bowser's skin as though hitting metal.  
Bowser tried to get Peach with a series of claw swipes which she easily avoided, given her athletic nature.  
She distanced herself from her opponent with an unnecessary backflip, pushed her hands up her hips and shot a nasty look over to Bowser who was panting and for some reason, having to try real hard to not break into tears.

„Hey, what's the problem? Tired already, or have you noticed that you stand no chance against me?"  
„I-I can't believe that I used to love **you**!" Bowser cried, trying to keep a steady voice but totally failing.  
„W-what?" Peach replied, perplexed.  
„I used to love you! I wanted you all around me, that's the only reason I have never given you what you rightfully deserve when I kidnapped you!" Bowser was now having a mental breakdown.  
„No...way in... **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!" Peach had fallen to her knees, trembling with laughter.  
„You...that was...real? Oh my- **AHAHAHAHAHAHA**!" She couldn't hold herself.

Peach lay on the ground for a few more seconds, squirming with laughter until she straightened herself up, suddenly very serious again, taking a few steps forwards, facing Bowser again.  
„Nevertheless, that doesn't change a bit." She said, sounding very determined as though she had just hatched a promoising plan and was about to turn it into reality „You're my enemy and you're going down!"  
She kicked Bowser in the chest who didn't take his time to flinch, but instead directed one of his massive fists at her which obviously didn't hit it's target.  
Bowser charged up a fireball in his mouth with a growl and shot it at the pink girl which immeadiately reflected it by holding her left hand in front of herself, cojuring up a heart-shaped barrier.  
The fireball rebounded on it's original sender, exploding in Bowser's face, which was too much, even for the great Koopa King.  
He swayed on the spot, then fell face-first to the ground with a snort.  
Peach didn't think long, but instead grabbed Bowser's scaly tail and, using the extra momentum of some pink heart projectiles, swung him around and released him to gracefully crash into a pile of oil barrels, then slide up to the edge of the airship's outside deck platform on his belly.  
Peach was now wearing a dangerous look as moved up to Bowser in a slow, elegant pace, as she set one foot in front of the other, approaching her enemy.  
When Bowser had gotten to his feet, Peach stood only a few feet away from him, her right arm outstretched, pointing her sword at his chest.

„Whoa, you don't want to do anything you'll regret, do ya?" Bowser was slightly panicking.  
„I'm not gonna regret this and you know why?" Peach sang in a high-pitched voice as she kept urging Bowser to take more steps backwards, moving him closer and closer to the ledge.  
„I'm not gonna regret this because this is something I wanted to do for thirty years and I will do it now!" A murderous smile was now curling across her face as her hair clichée-wise cast a shadow over the rest of her face.  
„Thirty years..." She gasped excitedly, her smile breaking into a grin „Thirty years, I've imagined to do this...thirty years I have been craving to murder you and now..." She was now clearly insane as the bloodlust swept over her, coloring her angel-like face into something as though representing the Devil himself „I will do it!"

She prepared to thrust her sword in Bowser's chest as he suddenly pointed behind her and shouted.

„Whoa! What the heck is that?!"  
„Yeah, of course I'm gonna fall for that old trick!"  
„No, serious-"

Boom.

An explosion had errupted behind the two of them, Peach quickly taking cover on the ground as Bowser jumped off the ledge, reappearing in his Clown Car seconds later.  
„Bye-bye, suckers!" He said as he escaped.  
Peach pulled out a grey walkie-talkie, shouting angrily into it.  
„Mario! Why did you do that right now, I had him exactly where I wanted him!"  
Above Peach's head soared a yellow propeller plane with the guy chubby, short-grown moustached man called „Mario" piloting it.  
„Sorry", he spoke back into his walkie-talkie „I thought the plan was to destroy this airship. Be happy that I'm at least keeping his troops off you!"  
With that, he boosted off, leaving Peach to stand there in the rain for a few seconds until she pulled her walkie-talkie out again, this time to a different person.

„Luigi, Daisy!" She called „How's the forcefield coming along?"  
„Great!" The nosy voice responded in a sarcastic tone „We are doing so well, I thought we may add a little picknick on the decks to our plan! No seriously, we're screwed."  
Luigi, the heavily moustached man in green had hinted on the hordes of Ace Koopa Soldiers that surrounded him and his partner Daisy who was a young woman with a dark skin tone and brunette hair, wearing a leather vest.  
„Ya ready for this?" Daisy asked over to Luigi as the soldiers circled in on them, forcing the two to back against each other.

„Nope." Luigi answered, timid.  
„Great to hear!" Daisy replied.  
„Are you even listening to me?"  
„Nope."

„Great to hear!" Daisy now turned to the enemies, drawing a portable Bullet Bill-gun as her boyfriend made his signature Poltergust 3045 form out of a tiny backpack.

Luigi turned his machine on, which caused a massive jet to errupt from the vacuum's head, mixing up the Koopa soldiers as Daisy used hands, feet and explosives to give the Koopas what they rightfully deserved: a beatdown!  
But despite their efforts, the enemy soldiers where cornering them, leaving them no chance anymore.

„Daisy!" Luigi shouted in panic „Do it now!"  
„But Luigi, I've never tried it before. What if-"  
„ **Just do it!** " Luigi screamed.  
Daisy did it; she closed bother hands in on her chest, closed her eyes and concentrated.  
An amber-colored aura of power started emitting from her and light-brown crytals raised out of the ground, floating in the air around her.  
The ememies were perpelxed, especially because Luigi was also suddenly engulfed with sparks, but stayed determined and leapt ahead, trying to attack the cornered opponents when Luigi cried „Now!"  
Luigi and Daisy slapped their hands together, holding each other in a tight grip, causing an electrified crystal orb to form around the couple.

After a few seconds, they left go of each other with an amazing effect.

The crystal orb exploded into millions of electric spikes which electrified and impaled the Koopa soldiers and when the smoke from the explosion had lifted, Luigi and Daisy were standing in a bloody mess of dead turtle warriors.  
„Woo! I didn't know I can do stuff like **that!** " Daisy panted, amazed.

„Well, we better get going before more of them appear." Luigi said and the two of them started off to the airship's maintenance room.  
First through some more enemies, the through the buttons and wires of the maintenance room, Luigi and Daisy found a lever with a sign saying „Forcefield" on it.

However, when they tried to pull it, it didn't move a bit, leaving the two of them to helplessly stare at each other.  
"I...have an idea, but it's really tricky and requires a lot of thinking..."  
Daisy said, approaching the lever once again „You have to politely ask this mechanism to-"

Clang!

With a metallic sound the lever had given in to the force of Daisy's high kick and flipped.

„See, you just have to be nice to things like these." Daisy said proudly as the two of the went up into the airship's main corridoors and giving Mario who was still circulating the airship with his plane the message the they had turned the forcefield off and giving him their location with Mario responding „Alright! I'll pick you up as soon as I've finished the date with my new girlfriend!"

With "girlfriend" Mario had meant the airship's energy core which Mario who had now entered the airship's energy tunnels was approaching.  
When he reached the core, he found it as a big, sparkling crystal-shaped object that floated in the middle of a wide room, unguarded by any mercenaries.  
„Well, this'll be easy." Mario said to himself „Hello, pretty girl! May I make you a present?"  
The present was a missile which he fired from his plane which the core detroyed with a sentry gun.

„Ey, you don't like that?" Mario was now dodging and barrel-rolling to not get shot down by any missiles as he destroyed one turret after the other with the plane's MG, eventually being able to launch a second missile at the core which now hit it's target with a screeching bang as the core cracked, now glowing red.

„ **WARNING! CORE HEAVILY DAMAGED. EVACUATE SHIP, EXPLOSION IN T-120...119** " A computer voice announced through speakers over the whole airship which Mario took very serious, making him blast his way through the corridoors instead of finding a normal way tho get to his friends the fastest way possible.  
The announcer just had reached „ **...59...** " when the south end of the corridoors Luigi and Daisy were waiting in exploded and revealed Mario who shot through the hole in the wall, landing his plane.

„Come on, we've gotta get Peach!" Daisy urged as the aboarded the plane with Mario then steering it around on the wide floor to get back through the hole he had just made as they took off.

Peach was still standing on the outside deck, now getting very nervous as the announcer counted „ **...15...14...** " when the yellow plane appeared out of the dark clouds.  
As it passed, Peached jumped on the plane, making herself a firm grip on it's left wing, smiling at Mario and the others.  
Mario hit the „Boost" button and they left the airship behind which gave it's goodbye with a spectacular silvery explosion.  
All of the team were happy as they flew across the sky, back to Peach's castle, even the clouds breaking and letting sunlight extinguish the thunderstorm.  
Mario, Peach and Daisy were still celebrating their victory when Luigi finally decided to express what he thought in a dark tone.  
„Bro, Peach, Daisy, don't you think that all of these people deserved something better than death?  
I mean, there sure were more than 200 people aboard that ship and we just..."  
„Hey, they were trying to kill us, we had to do it! Koopa forces are and will always stay pure evil." Peach argued, with Luigi responding „I really don't think so. I believe that all of these people had their story, they were probably really desperate, had nothing in their lives and had to join the military to get at least a few coins to live."  
„I get you dear, I get you." Daisy sighed before Peach could argue back „But Peach is right, they were trying to kill us. I guess we just have to get over with it."

All of them remained quiet for the rest of the flight.


	2. Chapter 1: Writing the Future

**Chapter 1: Writing the Future**

Dark.

It was dark all around Mario, so dark that he couldn't even see his own hands in the darkness.  
„It's okay, boy, it's okay," Mario tried to reason to himself „You can handle this, boy, you will just get up and-"  
The rest of Mario's thought was drowned in a shrill, frightful scream that sounded as though coming from every direction.  
Despite that, Mario istantaneously knew were it came from and especially, whose voice it was, it was Peach.  
The idea that his eternal love could be in danger made Mario completely forget that he was trapped in darkness, so he stood up, turned around and dashed off in the direction he thought the scream had come from.

Mario ran and ran, he didn't even knew if he was still running or if the ground was just taking him to his destination when he finally saw a light.  
He dashed up ahead into it and found himself on a red wall of solid rocks in a dimly lit area which resembled a cave made out of pulsing red stone.

This was were the scream had come from, Mario had no doubt.

He looked around and spotted a red rock plateau, seemingly floating in the middle of the room where his fears were confirmed: His eternal love, Princess Peach was lying in the centre of the platform, her clothes torn, her golden hair dyed crimson from her own blood and her face covered in scars as she was trying her best to keep herself standing on at least one leg as the other had already given way to gravity.  
„Princess!" Mario yelled, but she didn't seem to hear him „Princess, who's done this to you?!"  
His question was rendered irrelevant as he spotted another person standing in fron of Peach, smiling down at her whilst pointing a machine gun at her face.  
Mario tried to make out more of this person, but it was covered in a sort of mist which made them hard to see, however, for one moment, Mario thought he had seem himself before a bang errupted, Peach sank down to the ground with a sigh and Mario woke from his dream with a yelp.

„Oh, Mama-f***-Mia!" Mario panted, as he sat upright in the huge golden bed in Peach's personal dormitory, reality slowly fading back into his vision.  
As soon as he had realized that it had only been a dream, he turned to his left to check if Peach was okay and for one second, his heart stopped as she wasn't lying next to him.  
Mario broke out in silent panic, bolting upright out of the bed, hitting his head on the bed casing.  
He hastily looked in all directions and noticed that the balcony door was standing ajar.  
Mario hasted up to it to find, to his great relief, Peach standing out on the balcony in her white sleeping gown, leaned forwards, supporting herself on the banister with her arms crossed, holding a half-full glass of red wine in her right hand, staring up into the night sky.

The night was clear and quiet, the stars and half-moon shining brightly, filling the empty streets of Toad Town and the surrounding meadows in twilight.

„Hi Mario, can't sleep as well?" Peach sighed, an unnatural tone of darkness in her voice.  
„Uh, no, I had a bad dream and I wanted to check if you are okay because I dreamt that you..."  
„Died?" Peach interrupted him.  
„Yes!" Mario answered, perplexed „How did you know?"  
„I don't know," Peach sighed again „I just...felt it.  
Say, how did I die in your dream?"  
„Uh...you...fell of a cliff in the middle of nowhere." Mario thought it best to keep the truth quiet.  
„I see..." Peach said in a monotone voice as she obviously knew that Mario was lying.  
„But...I want you to know that I will always be there for you in reality." Mario cried „I will always save you!"  
This, as though being obvious, cheered Peach up quite a bit, she turned around to Mario, handed him a glass of red wine as well and said  
„I know, Mario, I know."

Both dropped their glasses with a crash and fell into a deep, loving hug.


	3. Chapter 2: Dark Times

**Chapter 2:Dark Times**

It was a gloomy day.  
Clouds covered the sky in a fashion a bit darker than usually and the wind flew through the land,yet noone felt it.

Mario and Peach got up,dressed and went downstairs,seeing thatLuigi and Daisy had also gotten up.  
They decided to go for a walk to see the day.  
When they got out of the castle,they were greeted by an empty sight.  
Everything was normal,yet it felt empty.  
The sky seemed meaningless,the ground felt feeble and everything around them felt futile.  
Unscared by this sight,they went on through the grass lands,noone speaking a word or encountering anyone.  
Finally,something broke the silence.  
A distant rumbling made itself heard.  
It felt distant,yet close and it came even closer.  
They spread around,looking for the source of the noise,but found nothing,the sound found them.  
The ground broke apart and a dark figure dashed out of it and before anyone could comprehend what happened,they were locked in combat with the figure.  
They should have shouted,but they didn't.  
Mario,Peach,Luigi,Daisy,all were focused on combat with this immensely powerful figure which hovered in the air,moved at stupendously high speeds,threw punches and kicks that felt like a stone shot out out of a cannon and shot missiles at them.

After a long time of battling,all of them collapsed.  
The figure victoriously hovered above them,reading it's final shot.  
When Mario,Peach,Luigi and Daisy passd out,all they remembered was a bright light and the sound of an explosion.

„Mario,Peach,Luigi,Daisy...get to Star Hill.  
I can help you there."  
Mario opened his eyes.  
His mind wouldn't quite comprehend who he was,where he was and what had happened.  
He had no memory of the recent events,his great love,anything.  
It all came back,racing through his mind like a kart,as soon as a cough errupted next to him.

„Good morning."  
Said Kamek.  
„Drink this,it'll help you get up." he said,pointing a spoon full of glowing pink liquid at his face.  
Mario shook his head,but Kamek shoved it down his throat.  
The potion made his mind clear again and surged power in Mario's limp body.  
He sat up,looked around and realized that he was in a darkened room,sitting on a bed with a cauldron of pink potion next to him.  
„Good." Kamek said,getting down from the bed.  
„The king will be awaiting you in a few hours." he said,leaving the room,leaving a bright excess of light from the light source outside the door in Mario's eyes.

Mario got up and left the room,looking for his friends which he found in rooms next to his.  
Just like him,none of them knew what had happened.  
When looking around,they came to the conclusion that they were in one of Bowser's airships,just when a speaker on the wall errupted „Mario and Co. are awaited by the king on the bridge.",leaving a ringing in their ears.

After being pointed to the bridge by Koopa soldiers,they came to an iron door with a round window at the end of a staircase.  
Mario slowly opened it and they entered the room.  
It was a large room with only window panes instead of walls and a huge console up front with Bowser standing in front of it,his back turned to the friends.

„Bowser!  
What's going on here?  
Where are-"  
„Silence." Bowser interrupted.  
„You'll have plenty of time to know where you are when-"  
„You owe us an explaination!" Peach broke.  
„Alright,I shall explain what has happened.  
After you defeated me last time,I had an idea how to get rid of you.  
I wanted Ludwig to build a robot version of Mario to battle him,but we found nothing that could power it.  
One night,a meteor crashed in front of my castle and when we went looking at it,we found that it consisted of a matter which contained a lot of energy,so we broke it to pieces and used it as a power source for Mario-Bot.  
However,there must have been something in that matter because Mario-Bot went completely insane.  
He disobeyed me and wrecked my castle and when I sent my troops at them,he wiped them all out with almost no effort.  
I had to escape with my last airship and my last troops.  
My kids didn't make it.  
Then,I found that robot again,about to finish you of in the grasslands.  
I blasted him,but he didn't care and teleported away.  
Now you're here in my airship as we're looking for a safe place to hide."

„What?!" Peach blurted out. „I need to get to Toad Town right now,I need to see if my people are okay!"  
„No,it's-"  
„Bring me there immediately."  
„Alright,but you're not gonna like what you will see."

Peach kneeled on the ground,sobbing into her arms.  
What once was Toad Town was now nothing more but a pile of smouldering rubble,a sight so depressing,noone could draw positives out of it.

„I told you." Bowser said.  
„Bowser,I...I had a dream.I was told to go to Star Hill.I think we should head there." Mario said,as Peach burst out in even louder cries.

It was not good to cross through the entire ruined city to Star Hill.  
This place had once been peaceful and had now fallen to war.  
When they finally reached Star Hill,noone wanted to ask what came next,they were too depressed.  
They climbed to the top of the hill and were greeted by a vapory Rosalina,which looked terrible.  
Her dress was torn,her hair burned,she had cuts and blood-filled wounds all over her.

„You're here." She said.  
„Rosalina,why are you so...broken?"  
„I will tell you." She said and broke into explanation.  
„It began with me finding out I have a sister,Stella.  
She is the embodyment of Ztars and ruler of everything that is dark.  
We used to be balanced,keeping in our realms,but she wanted more.  
One day,she appeared in my observatory with the intentions to kill me so that she could take over the stars.  
However,she had been weakened from the journey to my realm and so,using my power,I was able to seal her into a star.  
This took me all of my power and I died.  
I am using every last bit of power I have to communicate with you,but I will soon be gone.  
It's up to you to defeat her.  
If you can take her power,you can revert time and make all of this unhappened.  
Take this map,it will lead you to the crystal stars,the only artifacts that can come up against this darkness.  
After you defeated the Shadow Queen,the crystal stars lost their use and got scattered again,leaving us only to this map which follows their power.  
If you can collect them all,you may be able to defeat Stella.  
I am counting on you and remember:no-win-situations do not exist."

She vanished,leaving a rolled up piece of leather behind.  
Everyone was digesting the information,noone moving a muscle.  
Mario silently picked up the map which showed their first Kong Island.

They knew what they had to do.


End file.
